Wind vs Lightning
by Unknown567
Summary: AU. Takes place during the boss battle at the refinery. What would happen if the cyborg ninja was at the mercy of the Cold winds of France. Will she kill him...or something just as worse. For mature readers only MistralxRaiden


_**Just a quick oneshot I made featuring this rare pairing. Read and review**_

* * *

Raiden was still fighting the deadly Winds of Destruction cyborg Mistral at the refinery. The battle was long and tiring as he tried his best to beat the female combatant however it wasn't helping that there were too many dwarf gekkos surrounding him breaking his focus and concentration. This proved erroneous as it gave the Frenchwoman enough of an advantage to disarm the Maverick employee and have her gekkos restrain him. "Ahhhh…poor little jack all tied up" the Mistral said as she slowly walked up to the unarmed and restrained warrior. She slowly holds her weapon up having the blade dangerously close to his neck where all it would take was one push to end it.

However she took the time to see more of his body knowing that it's more human than machine unlike most soldiers nowadays. Checking out the metal covering and wondering what was under that armor, so she decided to find out for herself. "Well I think I'll have a bit of fun with you boy" she said lowering the weapon and closing the gap between them.

Raiden all of sudden get's interference from his neural circuits messing with his comms. "Rai-…report…you'-…breaking…Rai…den" was all he could get before communications were jammed. "There I've wirelessly uploaded virus that disrupts all wireless signals sent to you so there will be no interruptions or voyeurs" the female said as she hacked into his armor.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing" Raiden yelled as he could feel the padlocks on his suit disengaging; "I said we will be having some fun jack, and I meant it" she said giving a seductive smile as the exoskeleton was completely removed. All that was left on him was a pair of boxers and a grey tanktop on him. Raiden knew what she meant and wouldn't allow nonetheless, he had no choice since he was still held by the dwarf gekkos.

"Oh my, most impressive!" she stated looking at the lean muscles and healthy skin despite the enhancements and scars that were on it. Using Le'etranger she whips it at him doing no physical harm to him but shredding his remaining clothing leaving him totally naked. Mistral turns off the locks on her armor and slowly removes it in a seductive manner; first the upper half was of showing dark soft skin and her breasts contained by a red lace bra. Then her lower half comes revealing the long toned legs and small feet; her hips perfect even though she has a petite ass in a matching panty.

"Get away from me!" Raiden tried to say only to have one of the gecko hands cover his mouth to silence him. "Perfect now let's get started" she said. Mistral wrapped her hands around Raiden's erect phallus and started to stroke it. The young gentleman moaned at her ministrations, and shivered when she lavished brief, fluttery kisses on his manhood.

"I'm going to make you feel even better, my dear Jack…" the red-haired killer said, as she drew closer to him. The young man didn't want this knowing this is one of the things he goes against but, it was too late as felt the sensation of something warm and wet around his shaft. He looked down to see a sight that would haunt him for nights to come.

Mistral was giving him a blowjob. Lightning and liquid fire ran through Raiden's veins as the dark-skinned, red-haired killer sought to pay him out for his earlier trespass. It took all of his considerable willpower not to ejaculate; he had no wish to satisfy Mistral by giving in. Sensing his resistance, the killer took a leaf out of the seduction book. Fellatio, as she had read, was akin to a warrior sharpening his sword. The tongue was the whetstone, and the phallus of one's lover was the blade. Sharpen both sides – and the sensitive underside – for the best results.

"MMhhmmmhhmm" he muffled from the synthetic trying to scorn the woman but it was no use whatsoever as she still continues to what she's doing "I know," Mistral replied as she withdrew, "And this is one of the first two actions that will mark you as mines."

Smiling wickedly, the killer put her captive's erect shaft between her breasts and squeezed them together with her hands. Raiden gasped as he felt Mistral's globes press tightly about his phallus.

"RRRggghhh!…" He roared "Do not say anything, Jack," the killer whispered, "Submit, and let me devour you."

The skilled man gave a strangled moan as Mistral licked the bared head of his shaft, teasing and torturing her little toy with a ferocity she had never visited on her former lovers. The ecstasy on his face, his refusal to submit to the inevitable, only served to arouse Mistral all the more.

"Do it, Raiden," she cooed, "Let it out…"

The moment the words left her lips, what little restraint Raiden had in holding back the tide vanished. His seed erupted repeatedly from his phallus, covering Mistral's hair, face and breasts in a thick layer of warm, viscous fluid. The red-haired killer could smell, could _taste_ , the sheer vitality of her lover's seed. She ran two fingers over her breasts and face, scooping up the warm fluid before licking them clean, "Did you enjoy it? Do you have the strength to continue?"

The mechanical man was unable to reply; the desperado enforcer continued tasting his seed before lathering it over her body. The Frenchwoman's smile became predatory as she crawled towards her companion. "Now time for the main course" she said now hovering over him. Raiden could only look in horror as she took the final act.

Not long after Mistral kept him tied up and re-positioned herself over his still erectile appendage. Her cunt was wet with anticipation for as this was the moment of truth.

!

"Uaagh! Mistral..!" Raiden breathed as he felt the moist fleshy clench of her pussy swallowing his girth little by little. Mistral didn't have much of a hymen intact after years of combat training, but that doesn't mean she didn't have her cherry popped yet.

She was just at the tip and then with a great force of will slumped her entire bottom down on his length engulfing it whole! A streak of pain briefly coursed through her as she had finally lost her virginity, but she was tough and quickly pressed on.

"mon dieu...!" Mistral breathed loudly grinding her hips back and forth while clutching his chest.

The look on her face was nearly ahegao, but inexplicably he found it to be quite a turn on. Mistral was going full-blown crazy with sex.

Her undulations became stronger and her motions became faster, Mistral was getting more aggressive!

Again and again he felt the tight fleshy crevice of Mistral's pussy swing his embedded cock along with it, the sensation was so intense he knew he couldn't last long. Just then a tinge of pain was felt causing him to look down at his chest to see that Mistral raked her nails on it scratching him in the process.

Her swaying movements became faster and her gyrations became even stronger!

"Oui! Here it comes mon...uuuaaahhh!" Mistral stated succumbing to orgasm mid-sentence! Her back arched forth, her head tossed back into the air with her eyes rolled back screaming aloud in howling climax as her vaginal muscles clenched sporadically on his cock!

As was the predictable result Raiden came ropes of sperm into her depth! Again and again his hips bumped forth sending copious amounts of his creamy essence into the mercenary's womb in the wildest orgasm of his life! You could practically hear the throbbing sounds of his genitals depositing an inhumane amount of semen into her cervix filling to the brim with some seeping out of the opening.

Sometime soon they ceased climax and Mistral cuddled up against Raiden in the warm afterglow of intercourse with his limbs still restrained by the gecko arms. Raiden remained silent with tears streaming down his face as Mistral cradled his head and said these words to him.

* * *

 _ **Not at all what you all expected huh?**_


End file.
